


just a little rush (to derail the mind of me)

by Isagawa



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: (kind of), @Rain_Flicker this is for you, I Tried, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic, aka queer boys being afraid to end up in jail, beaucoup de discours indirect libre, référence aux droits LGBT inexistants des années 1940, sans doute des incohérences historiques, send help, why did you drag me into your Dunkirk hell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: « Ils sont dans le train depuis quinze secondes, le sol de la vieille machine grinçant presque sous les pieds, plus stable et réconfortant que n’importe quel bateau ; plage ; mer. Ils sont lents, le nombre l’oblige, mais c’est peut-être la première fois depuis des semaines qu’ils avancent d’un pas aussi décidé. Alex a l’impression qu’il pourrait marcher des kilomètres. L’autre brun à ses côtés s’affale sur la première banquette.Honnêtement, il n’est pas sûr de se rappeler son nom. »×Post-canon. Tranches de vie de deux soldats survivants.Peut être considéré comme une songfic, “Sedated” de Hozier ayant servi de fil rouge à l’ensemble.





	1. one: the train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little rush babe  
> to feel dizzy, to derail the mind of me  
> just a little hush babe  
> our veins are busy but my heart’s in atrophy  
> any way to distract and sedate  
> adding shadows to the walls of the cave
> 
> — Hozier, “Sedated”

* * *

 

 

Ils sont dans le train depuis quinze secondes, le sol de la vieille machine grinçant presque sous les pieds, plus stable et réconfortant que n’importe quel bateau ; plage ; mer. Ils sont lents, le nombre l’oblige, mais c’est peut-être la première fois depuis des semaines qu’ils avancent d’un pas aussi décidé. Alex a l’impression qu’il pourrait marcher des kilomètres. L’autre brun à ses côtés s’affale sur la première banquette.

Honnêtement, il n’est pas sûr de se rappeler son nom. Quelque chose comme Tom, ça doit être ça. Il ne s’en veut pas spécialement : ils n’ont fait les présentations qu’une fois, en vitesse, avant de se jeter à terre avec tous les autres soldats de la baie lorsqu’un avion allemand est passé. Le pilote n’avait même pas jeté d’obus, s’était contenté de les moquer, sans doute. Ils étaient tous restés au sol, épaules rentrées sous le casque et casque caché sous les bras croisés. _L’air bien con,_  sans doute. Alex n’aime pas le mot _pathétique_.

Il ne se souvient pas de son prénom, mais il ne s’en veut pas car ça n’a pas d’importance. L’important c’est : les lignes de son visage qu’il ne sera pas capable d’oublier, des années après, parce qu’il ne sera de toute manière pas capable d’oublier cette putain de guerre. L’important c’est : ils se connaissent depuis quatre jours, et sont encore vivants, ensemble, sur la banquette d’un train, et c’est peut-être le plus long compagnon qu’Alex ait eu depuis un an. L’important, c’est : l’impression de sa présence, qui ne compte peut-être pas beaucoup mais qui se distingue de toutes les autres parce que lui, il le connaît, il n’est pas un autre de ces soldats-numéros. L’important, c’est : comment il l’avait suivi sur la plage sans poser de question en tirant Gibson derrière lui, lorsqu’il avait apostrophé les Highlanders. L’important, c’est : son visage, son regard quand il avait dit _“je vivrais avec. mais c’est mal.”_  

Il desserre les bras de la couverture qu’il tenait sans s’en rendre compte très fermement, l’étend sur lui, n’hésite pas à étendre ses jambes sur toute la banquette. Personne ne viendra demander de place, ils ne sont pas assez dans ce train. Ils ne sont pas assez, essaye-t-il de ne pas penser, à sortir vivants de ce piège à crabes. Ils sont dans le train depuis trente secondes, et il a chaud pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

“Au fait, tu-” et la question meurt sur ses lèvres.

Tommy s’est endormi. Une seconde avant il était là, encore debout, le regard clair et enfoncé sous ses sourcils, et le voilà assoupi. Le sommeil l’a pris si vite qu’il n’a pas eu le temps de se défaire de son apparence de soldat — une moue sévère, une crispation dans les épaules dont il n’a pas pu se départir.

Alex a vu beaucoup de soldats du corps expéditionnaire endormis sur les plages, vaincus par la fatigue. On les aurait dit déposés par un ouragan. Allongés tout en vrac comme s’ils s’étaient évanouis sur place, terrassés par Orphée, le visage complètement défait, vide. On les aurait cru morts. Plusieurs fois, Alex s’était avancé pour prendre ses chaussures à un cadavre, avant de se rendre compte que ce cadavre respirait.

Tommy – oui c’est ça, c’est bien ça son nom – a l’air, lui, très vivant quand il dort. Une figure mythique, un Polyphème qu’on aurait mis sur pause. Même sa respiration, courte, hachée, presque inexistante, n’est pas celle d’un endormi. Mais ses paupières sont de plomb. Pas un instant ses cils ne frémissent.

La question est toujours sur les lèvres d’Alex et il la ravale, ferme la bouche lentement comme pour ne pas le réveiller. Ses yeux errent sur les cheveux de l’autre, emmêlés, brillants de crasse et de pétrole. Puis descendent. Le visage anguleux, la ligne des sourcils qui pourrait être charismatique si elle n’était pas si brouillée.

La poche de Dunkerque est derrière eux, et les obus, et l’eau qui avale et vous recrache après vous avoir mâché à blanc. Tommy est complètement immobile. Une ode au sommeil sur une banquette de train défoncée.

Ils sont dans le train depuis une minute vingt quand Alex, réalisant enfin qu’il a sommeil à en mourir, pose la tête contre la vitre et s’endort brusquement. 

 

* * *

 


	2. two: the country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you and i, nursing on a poison that never stung  
> our teeth and lungs are lined with the scum of it  
> somewhere for this, death and guns  
> we are deaf, we are numb,   
> free and young and we can feel none of it.
> 
> — Hozier, “Sedated”

* * *

 

Tommy lui dit : « Je ne suis pas prêt à risquer quoi que ce soit. »

Alex a envie de lui dire tu as risqué ta vie pendant plusieurs mois, tu t’es interposé quand j’allais tuer Gibson, de quoi tu parles putain, mais Alex se tait parce qu’il comprend. Le regard de Tommy est fixé sur lui, puis vague sur sa mâchoire, puis s’ancre de nouveau dans le sien, plus profondément. 

« Je te jure, reprend tout bas Tommy avec sa franchise calme et sa voix enrouée (il fait froid, ils ont tous pris froid, ils ont attendu de sortir de Dunkerque pour attraper un rhume et comprendre le sens du mot ironie), je ne veux pas dire non, j’ai vraiment envie de t’embrasser, mais je ne risquerai rien. On a trop à perdre. Le jeu en vaut pas la chandelle. » 

Le sang qui bat lentement aux oreilles ; des grands adolescents, sourds et gourds, jeunes et libres et incapables d’ébranler un cœur apathique. Alex a envie de le secouer par les épaules jusqu’à entendre sa nuque craquer. Ou de faire refluer ce quelque chose qui lui pique le nez. Ou de murmurer comme un gamin que c’est pas juste, mais la vie n’est pas juste et n’a jamais eu de sens (au moins quelque chose qu’il se sera mis dans le crâne). Il se dit que si la vie a un sens c’est peut-être de te trouver un coin tranquille pour regarder les étoiles sans te faire emmerder par personne, et de mourir dans ton coin sans emmerder personne, et que le monde tourne sans plus te toucher. Le jeu en vaut pas la chandelle. Rien ne vaut cet idéal de paix, cette notion floue à laquelle se raccrocher après le bruit et la fureur. Pas un baiser, en tout cas, surtout pas un baiser qui s’il est vu pourrait t’envoyer en prison. 

Il comprend. Une fois sorti de l’enfer tu ne tentes pas le diable. Mais il a vraiment envie de l’embrasser et se demande pourquoi il lui a demandé la permission, au lieu de se décider ; se pencher et prendre ce qui voulait lui revenir. Il se dit qu’il est temps encore, qu’ils se sont plu depuis le début, depuis les cinquante secondes où il l’a observé dormir en ayant l’impression que c’était cinquante siècles. 

Tommy, ses yeux orage ses cheveux en bataille et sa voix rauque, en a envie aussi. Il sait que peut-être  – s’il l’embrassait  – l’autre n’aurait pas la force de le repousser. 

Il n’en fait rien, parce qu’il n’a pas envie de voir le brun s’abandonner à quoi que ce soit, même à lui.

 

* * *

 


	3. three: the camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something isn’t right, babe  
> i keep catching little words but the meaning’s thin  
> i’m somewhere outside my life, babe  
> i keep scratching but somehow i can’t get in  
> so we’re slaves to any semblance of touch  
> lord we should quit but we love it too much.
> 
> — Hozier, “Sedated”

* * *

 

Comme dans tous les scénarios qu’il s’était formé dans sa tête, on leur annonce qu’ils vont être renvoyés au front.

Il n’y a pas un moment où cette fatalité a échappé à Alex ; malgré la réalité fantasmée, les rêveries qu’il s’autorisait le soir, le calme du camp où on les a gardé quelques semaines le temps de savoir quoi faire d’eux (des éclopés des paralysés des traumatisés tu veux en faire quoi toi hein dis-moi tu voudrais les noyer pour plus les voir pleurer) il n’a jamais cessé de se dire qu’il allait y retourner. Une sale affaire, que toutes tes histoires tournent pareil peu importe comment tu veux les raconter.

Tommy lui jette un regard long et magnifique et reste à côté de lui quand son monde s’écroule. Ils sont quoi, deux cents soldats peut-être, regroupés dans la caserne pour entendre la bonne nouvelle. Si Alex regardait autour de lui, il verrait deux cents mondes qui s’écroulent. Une sale affaire, ce que ça peut te faire, l’espoir.

Tommy reste à côté de lui et brusquement n’est plus là, les oreilles d’Alex sifflent et il se dit ce lâche va m’abandonner maintenant au lieu d’attendre qu’on soit éparpillés, ce lâche, il était pas comme ça avant, ça te change un homme l’arrière ; ça te change un homme la guerre. Il entend les supérieurs (l’état-major, les peureux qui n’ont jamais vu un boche face à face) continuer de parler, attrape des mots, mais leur sens lui échappe. Et puis une main se verrouille sur son poignet et la voix de Tommy dit viens par là mec, on croirait que tu respires plus.

Alex se remet à respirer.

Ils sortent de la caserne et il voit des hommes pleurer, assis par terre, des hommes adultes de trente, quarante, cinquante ans là à chialer les fesses contre le sol. Alex voudrait vomir à la face du monde et lui dire qu’il est pas né pour voir les lois de l’univers être balayées comme ça. Un homme de l’âge de son père n’est pas censé pleurer.

Mais là encore, ils reviennent de Dunkerque, l’endroit où les bateaux éventrés larguent du pétrole jusqu’à ce que la mer soit noire et prenne feu. Qu’on balaye les lois de l’univers semble n’être plus qu’une routine.

Ils sortent de la caserne et Tommy le tire derrière lui, dans un coin, puis s’arrête quand ils sont seuls et lui dit : « Inspire, expire. » La respiration de Tommy, remarque Alex, est si hachée qu’il manque ne pas comprendre. Il manque ne pas comprendre beaucoup de choses, comme s’il était en dissociation, son corps loin de lui, son esprit loin de lui, sa vie d’avant-guerre loin de lui, à travers une porte verrouillée dont il n’a pour la détruire que ses ongles rongés, cassés.

La main de Tommy est toujours de fer sur son poignet, et Alex lui rend son étreinte, et ses ongles cassés, en dent de scie lui éraflent la peau. Fixement, Alex regarde les marques sur le bras de Tommy. Fixement, Tommy regarde Alex.

Lorsque Tommy l’embrasse Alex reprend brusquement pied dans son corps ; le monde recommence à tourner à un rythme normal, et il _inspire, expire_ , par le nez, plusieurs fois. Le corps de l’autre garçon est ferme et rassurant, mais contre sa mâchoire, sa main tremble. Alex l’embrasse en retour comme si c’était tout ce qu’il ait jamais voulu. (En cet instant précis ; c’est le cas.) Puis ils se séparent et Alex prend le visage de Tommy dans ses mains et à voix basse, le force à compter, _inspire pendant trois secondes, retiens pendant deux, expire pendant quatre_.

Quand Tommy se calme, Alex ne dit pas les mots qui lui brûlent la langue : on n’a plus rien à perdre j’imagine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j’ai tenté un propos un peu méta. j’ai remarqué que peu importe l’auteur qui s’en empare, et bien que la fanfiction soit censée être le lieu de tous les possibles, ce ship finit toujours pareil. j’imagine que des fois, on ne peut vraiment pas changer le cours des choses.  
> sinon, j’ai voulu évoquer les images de l’eau enflammée – celles, avec la séquence de la torpille, qui m’ont le plus marquée dans le film. elles ont un caractère frappant assez exceptionnel.


	4. four: the battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> darling, don’t you stand there watching, won’t you  
> come and save me from it  
> darling, don’t you join in, you’re supposed to  
> drag me away from it.
> 
> — Hozier, “Sedated”

* * *

 

 

Il court dans la ville, les pas de son équipe retentissent dans les rues. Les balles sifflent. Les foulées sont de moins en moins nombreuses derrière lui, s’arrêtent les unes après les autres, suivies par le bruit sourd d’un corps qui tombe. Il court en tête et peut deviner que la mort est sur ses talons.  

Tommy a l’impression d’avoir déjà vécu ça. 

 

On est en septembre 1940, il a quitté la caserne depuis un mois et demi. Il a entendu qu’au pays on combat, là-bas après la mer Méditerranée, après la France, après la Manche ; qu’on mène une guerre des airs où n’est pas sa place. Lui se trouve sur terre, les pieds ancrés au plancher des vaches. L’air de l’Egypte est brûlant. Des avions sillonnent un horizon qu’on voit, si l’on est assez en hauteur, entouré de désert. 

Une balle siffle si près de sa tête qu’elle laisse une éraflure brûlante sur le côté de son crâne ; arrache de la peau et laisse un trou dans ses cheveux sans doute, et il sent du sang couler sur son oreille. Il était à trois centimètres de se faire éclater la cervelle.

Il court. Dans trois minutes il prendra un virage, verra une porte laissée ouverte, chance improbable, ultime, s’engouffrera dans un couloir sombre et frais et vide, et échappera à la mort encore une fois. Pour l’instant il court et court. Il pense à la guerre, pas celle de la Blitzkrieg et de la Royal Air Force, pas celle de Weimar et des Alliés, il pense à sa guerre personnelle. La vie à soustraire chaque jour au destin. La survie c’est déjà la victoire. 

Il court et pense à ses foulées précipitées, son souffle court. Concentré sur la terrible envie de vivre encore qui lui noue le ventre et lui cause un poing de côté. Pas un instant il ne songe à ses proches restés là-bas en Angleterre, sa soeur cadette, ses cheveux noirs et fins et sa petite frange, et au fait qu’à Dunkerque il a raté son septième anniversaire. Il ne songe pas à la campagne qui borde Manchester, ou au fait qu’il n’est encore jamais allé à Glasgow, là où habite la famille paternelle. 

Il ne songe pas à Alex, leur rapprochement invraisemblable, le moment où ils se sont séparés en montant dans des trains différents. Alex lui avait dit précipitamment je t’écrirai. Tommy avait répondu réfléchis un peu, tu ne peux pas m’écrire, tu ne sais même pas où je vais en Egypte. Alex avait fait son regard borné. 

Il avait dit donne-moi ton adresse ici alors. Ton adresse en Angleterre. Tommy avait dit je vais en Egypte, pas en Angleterre. 

Alex avait dit : zut, j’imagine que tu vas être obligé de rentrer pour les lire. 

 

Son dernier comparse chute dans le sable des rues. Tommy ne le sait pas encore, mais il lui reste une minute dix avant de prendre le virage. La survie, c’est quelque chose de presque palpable, concret, qui palpite entre ses côtes. Tout le reste devient flou avec elle en première ligne. 

Il ne songe pas à Alex et la manière dont ses mots avaient résonné dans la gare, malgré le vacarme. Tout cela semble vraiment loin, vraiment irréel, comme s’il l’avait rêvé et que ça ne s’était jamais passé. 

Quand il aura pris ce virage, qu’il sera rentré dans ce couloir, que la mort sera passée en troupeau de l’autre côté de la porte, il s’autorisera peut-être à y penser  — à la promesse de lettres qui l’attendent à la maison. Ou ce soir, au moment de dormir, si le vrombissement des avions n’est pas trop fort. Ou demain, ou le jour d’après ; quand la survie n’aura pas pris le pas sur le reste. Il se dira peut-être, alors : c’est vraiment loin, vraiment irréel, sans doute je l’ai rêvé et ça ne s’est jamais passé. 

 

Mais les yeux d’Alex étaient trop verts pour pouvoir les inventer, et il se dira qu’il est obligé de survivre et de rentrer chez lui ; pour vérifier.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voilà la fin de ce mince exercice de style. j’ai voulu y expérimenter plusieurs choses : voir si je parvenais à m’atteler à une fiction historique, à broder sur des personnages dont on ne sait quasiment rien, à écrire à partir d’une chanson sans véritablement écrire une songfic. à jouer sur la structure de base du film, aussi (en reprenant les divisions d’espace dans mes chapitres, même si je n’ai pas joué sur différentes timelines, parce que je n’ai clairement pas le talent de Nolan) et sur les points de vue. je trouve qu’après cette incursion chez Alex, il n’était que justice, pour le dernier chapitre, de revenir à Tommy, qui porte l’histoire entière sur ses épaules. (et que j’aime d’un amour pur et sincère)  
> à vous de me dire si j’ai rempli avec efficacité mes objectifs ou non. je sais que je ne vais pas être beaucoup lue ici, le fandom Dunkirk n’étant pas le plus connu, alors vraiment n’hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou une review si ça vous a plu ! une critique constructive serait le top du top.   
> bonne journée/soirée à tous, isa ♡


End file.
